


解散场

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	解散场

姜丹尼尔不亏被封为“行走的春药”，还有谁会想到背带裤往里穿，随意套上短半截的卫衣，慵懒不经意间散发性感装扮，人一走出场，全场粉丝瞬间炸了。

因为是衣服是短半截，舞蹈动作稍大一些都会摩擦到乳头，更别说露出线条分明的腹肌了，当breaking的倒立出现时，衣服自动滑落，露出毫无赘肉的精瘦腰腹，黑色背带裤在白皙皮肤的衬托下尤为撩人心弦，乳头格外迷人，显得小肚脐也特别可爱。

这样一个台上与台下有着巨大反差的爱豆在表演IPU的时候，被赖冠霖彻底上下其手了。

当演唱会一结束，姜丹尼尔二话不说，以面壁思过的名义拉着赖冠霖的手腕直奔更衣室。

一进门，赖冠霖还未说出疯了两个字就被姜丹尼尔压在门板上，双手被扣在头顶上，力度之大让人无法反抗。

他们的身体紧密贴合，姜丹尼尔甚至可以看清小忙内脸上的细致绒毛，闻到他身上淡淡的香汗，呼吸逐渐地低喘，语言仿佛是多余的，四瓣嘴唇狠狠地贴合。

赖冠霖的身体不由自主地颤抖了一下，清澈的眼眸开始盈满水汽，精致小脸爬满了红晕，鼻尖渗出细小的水珠，顺从闭上眼睛的娇俏模样让姜丹尼尔忍不住想要狠狠地欺负他，进行更深入的索吻。

赖冠霖被轻而易举地越过贝齿，亲吻如同暴风雨一般让他措手不及，只是本能地抱紧他的哥哥，而姜丹尼尔卷起他的粉红舌尖 ，炽热搅拌，霸道地席卷自己胸腔的氧气！

他被吻到天旋地转，浑身发麻，迫切承受姜丹尼尔更多的爱意。

姜丹尼尔不断吸吮粉嫩的舌头，扫荡口腔内每一个地方，时而疯狂时而缠绵。

不知吻了多久，姜丹尼尔终于舍得放开了小忙内。

接吻是最直接体会爱意的方法。

赖冠霖将温热的掌心覆盖上男人的蜜桃小脸，指腹摩擦眼角泪痣，鼻尖不时飘过熟悉的荷尔蒙气味，他深深地吸了一口，随即失去理智地在宽肩上咬了一口。

姜丹尼尔也不恼怒，反而在他的肩膀上种下吻痕。

 

忽然，演出服被高高撩起，被迫暴露出平坦的小肚子和娇嫩的乳头。

大手捏随意了两把腰间的肉肉，小孩健身练瘦了，不像以前那么软那么好捏了。

这是姜丹尼尔当下的想法。

这一捏，让赖冠霖浑身无力，整个人靠在门上。

大手顺势往上抚摸，拇指食指悄然捏着粉嫩乳头，不仅轻轻拉扯，还拿指甲微微剐蹭，惹得赖冠霖腰都软了下来。

就是这个位置，姜丹尼尔今晚生气的原因就是小孩今晚不仅摸了腹肌，掐了他的乳头，还借助自己衣服宽松公然顶胯，稚嫩的分身软软地抵着他臀部中间的缝隙，暗示性极强，害他几乎当场便起了反应！

所以，趁现在，他要加倍在赖冠霖身上索取，固执地去“揉虐”粉嫩乳尖，甚至比平时多花一倍时间集中在乳头上。

 

赖冠霖浑身燥热瘙痒，面对面地顶胯，明示催促着，“哥，别玩了，快进来......”

姜丹尼尔随手扒了两件衣服铺在冰冷的地板上，把人凌空抱起放在简易的“小窝”上，把人紧紧地搂在怀里，贪婪地占有软糯的身躯，吸取好闻的奶气。

 

赖冠霖忍不住双腿，欲望将仅剩的理智燃烧殆尽，只好遵从本能。

 

他捏了捏赖冠霖滚烫的小脸蛋，“小不点，今晚罚你自己动。”

 

下午彩排的时候，姜丹尼尔把人带去厕所来了一发，所以后穴一张一合，无需过多的扩张。

滚烫吓人的尺寸贯穿甬道，惹得内壁一阵收缩，姜丹尼尔浑身一个激灵，差点被夹射。

“啊哈......”

甜腻的呻吟奶气十足，让人欲罢不能。

两人的浴火被彻底挑起，姜丹尼尔抱着他轻松翻了个身，“好了，霖霖快让哥也爽一下。”

 

赖冠霖作为这场性事的主导者，胯坐在他哥哥身上，摇了十几次胯便累了，演唱会已经夺取了自己大半的体力，身下的哥哥还得理不饶人，非要他今晚自食其力。

“IPU的时候，霖霖不是很会挺胯吗？”

姜丹尼尔好整以暇地望着他，不打算自己摆腰。

赖冠霖欲哭无泪，扶着哥哥的手臂，硬着头皮接着摇胯。

姜丹尼尔扶着他的腰，毫无预兆的深深往上一顶，把人生生地撞散了架。

这种感觉实在是太强烈了，赖冠霖不禁发甜腻的呻吟声，软软的趴在那雪白的胸膛上，眼睛一瞪，娇嗔埋怨道，“干嘛那么用力啊”

姜丹尼尔狭长的双眼闪过一丝狡黠，嘴上说着与萌萌美小脸不相符的色气语句，“对了，霖霖，刚刚DBD在粉丝面前不是也是摇胯很欢快吗，怎么在哥哥身上摇就说没力气了？”

话音刚落，双手攀上后背摸索漂亮的肩胛骨，似乎要把人揉进骨子里，底下连接的地方泥泞不堪，强烈的视觉冲击加深了欲火。

姜丹尼尔掰开双臀，轻松抽出分身的一大半，故意在小忙内喘一口气的时候，再狠狠地刺入进去。

“啊啊......”

快感如同巨浪吞噬了赖冠霖，身下的律动越来越快，顶撞越来越狠每一次都对准那深处的软肉。

一股隐形的暖流集中在腹部上，赖冠霖被疯狂的顶胯顶得不能自我，哀求道，“啊哈，哥不要，啊啊啊啊......”

姜丹尼尔粗喘着，感受身下被温热的内壁紧紧包裹着，故意扭曲意思，臀肉，“不要太慢是不是？”

“不是，你不要......啊哈......”

声音突然拔尖前被赖冠霖自己捂紧嘴巴，感受到身后后穴的滚烫肿热在持续“侵犯”自己。

 

姜丹尼尔的眼角眉梢笑意更深，又抱着人轻松换互换位置，分身在花穴自动转了一圈，赖冠霖只觉得自己被炸得脊骨酥软，只能眼睁睁地看指甲深深嵌入衣服中！

“慢点……”

赖冠霖率先射出白浊的精液，不仅被逼出晶莹的泪水，也无法把话说完整，他的哥哥像是要把自己操进了骨子里一样，带着一股狠劲不断撞击那个敏感点，过多的快感让他咬紧下唇，只剩下细碎的呜咽从鼻腔发出！

姜丹尼尔只好停下动作，吻上小脸上的泪水，有些心疼小孩如同小猫般的呜咽呻吟。

他不禁加快撞击的速度和力度，深深地冲刺十几下，搂紧身体开始痉挛的小孩，在即将爆发前把分身抽出，射在小孩的大腿根处。

“霖霖啊，不要把我忘了。”

姜丹尼尔在心底说道。

 

 

还有三天，赖冠霖觉得该是时候结束这段队友变炮友的关系了，他不知道姜丹尼尔在什么时候会厌倦自己的身体，他不敢抱有希望，害怕越陷越深。

“丹尼尔，把我忘了吧。”

他在心底说道。

 

演唱会的每一晚，他们都有做爱。

赖冠霖拼命给自己做心里建设，告诫自己将一往情深抽离。

在最后一场演唱会上，感激谢过每一位国民制作人，也作为退场顺序的第一个人，赖冠霖要跟每一个哥哥拥抱道别，特别是紧紧地抱着他的尼尔哥哥，潇洒转身却偷偷抹掉眼泪，在升降台上慢慢落下退场。

 

我喜欢你，不需要任何理由。

 

“哥哥啊，感谢你一路以来的照顾。”

 

再见，我的哥哥，请你以后走花路吧。

作为弟弟的我，会跟你走上截然不同的发展。

我们一起度过的日子，一起奔跑过来的路，我们的团队，都是我日后珍贵的回忆。

Wanna One ，从此落下帷幕。

Wannable，谢谢你们，因为有你们，我和哥哥们都过得十分幸福。

 

姜丹尼尔是最后一个退场的，看着第一名成员忙内从自己眼前走过，心中的防线瞬间决堤，他的酷盖弟弟，居然比自己先落下升降台。

冠霖啊，走好，对不起。

直至走剩最后一个人！

赖冠霖不知道他的哥哥背对屏幕跪坐在地上，偌大的高尺巨蛋，只剩他孤身一人面对众多粉丝，心情复杂，难免忍不住泪水沾湿睫毛，哽咽的声音说出一段肺腑之言。

最后带着麦转身，站在升降台上退场。

再见，Wannable。

出道和解散的高尺巨蛋。

再见，我的弟弟。

 

Wanna One 走过的每个瞬间，所有的路都会作为历史，被大家收藏。

 

绝不会忘却春日下的你我

以上即曾以Wanna One为名


End file.
